


A Random Coming Out Party, I Guess

by Fanimonstar



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Everyone comes out
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Kudos: 13





	A Random Coming Out Party, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly wanted to include some of my trans headcanons too, but decided against it

Everyone was currently gathered in the control room of MYS Kebenaran. Yaya said that there was something she needed to get off her chest, and so Captain Papa had run the ship on auto-pilot so that everyone could stop and listen to whatever she had to say.

The group was staring at said girl, who was standing in the middle of the room, preparing herself for this.

"I have something to tell you guys. You have to promise not to hate me for it." She looked quite nervous, as if what she was about to say could break their strong friendship.

BoBoiBoy spoke up. "Yaya, you are the sweetest and kindest person we've ever known in our life. No matter what, we'll always stick by you."

"Thank you, BoBoiBoy. Well, I guess I should get to the point. I'm...a lesbian."

The group was quiet for a while, thinking of how to react. The only exception to that is Fang, who looks completely disinterested. Ying was the first one to get up and touch her friend's shoulder. "I'm glad you trust us enough to tell us something so personal. We will never, ever, leave you, and if someone makes fun of you for liking girls, well...We all have powers, don't we?"

"Oh, Alhamdulillah, I am so glad-"

"I'm gay!"

They all looked at the source of the voice, Gopal. He was sweating, waiting for their response. "Well, if Yaya's coming out, then why can't I?"

"I'm pan! I think, it feels the most right to me, you know?" Now BoBoiBoy is also out of the closet.

Everyone on the ship is surprised that half of the ship's occupants aren't straight, except that is false.

"Oh, is it my turn?" Ying moved her head around, waiting for an answer. BoBoiBoy was the one to give it to her. "Well, only if you want to, you don't have to if you aren't ready."

"Well, alright then. I did read up on sexualities and all that, and I think I may be demi. Actually, I'm very positive I'm demi." Huh, so the only heteros on this ship are-

"I honestly forgot that humanity is dumb. Like, aliens have studied you all from afar and notice that there's a certain negative trait that's only present on human beings," Fang talked for the first time since the start of the conversation.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Gopal replied, offended.

"It means, that humans are the only known species in the entire universe, to be homophobic. And also I'm bi."

"Wow, so all this time, I had nothing to be afraid of?" Yaya asked.

"Well, of course, young ones!" The ship's captain shouted to the teenagers. "I may be straight, but I refuse to let others be discriminated against for who they are!"

"Thanks, Captain Papa!"

The door to the control room opened, and out comes Ochobot, only finished charging.

"Oh, hey everyone, did I miss anything?"

"Just everyone deciding to come out of the closet. How about you, Ocho?"

Ochobot doesn't know anything about coming out, but he assumes it's a human thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I suppksed to write something pride-related for ninjago now? If I do, it'll be aromantic cole


End file.
